Mystical Sides DISCONTINUED
by Elwyndra
Summary: AU: Gabriel is the Count, Dracula is the Hunter. Dracula is there to protect Anna Valerious, the supposedly last of the Line, but now Anna, Carl and Dracula must venture to saving Velkan and Anna's twin sister, Darya Valerious.
1. Falling Gloom

**Mystical Sides**

**A/N:** Ok so I had this idea if Gabriel had been the evil one. Like Dracula, except, Dracula's Gabriel in this fanfiction, lol. Anyways, I'm only doing this for fun so if it doesn't go too good, well, I dunno if I'm gonna continue it. But still it's an interesting way to see it from that way. The plot is also changed as well, first and last names, and the brides are different as well. Anwyays, if you like it, please review. If not, well, I suppose I'll have to think about it.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I own nothing, not even Evil Gabriel and Good Dracula -shrug- Well... I own the new names and characters though.

**Chapter One - Falling Gloom**

A dark form sat on the top edge of the Vatican, with a sullen look on his face. The form moved and edged more foward, looking below to see the long drop. He sighed, thinking of the sins he had caused, the people who had once been monsters. He could still remember the last he had killed, the last horrified look on his victim's face.

Dracula, hidden from any eyes, wrapped the black cloak around him to hide himself even more into the darkness, his head hung low in pain. He then got up, looking back down at the long depth again and stopped. It would also be a sin to kill himself. But for all the sins he did, he may have deserved it.

"Dracula!" shouted a voice and he turned around to see Carl running towards him. Dracula turned with grim expression on his face. Only the cape whipped around, hising his face for a quick fraction of a second. Carl was gasping, looking desperate. His usual Friar's outfit billowed in the wind.

"Don't!" Carl cried as he came closer towards Dracula. Dracula only stared back at Carl, with a hollow look in his eyes. "Why shouldn't I just burn in hell, Carl? I deserve it."

"No you don't! You have vanquished evil! The only way to release the victims from evil was to kill them. You had no other choice Dracula. Don't kill yourself..." Carl responded back with a shake of his head. Dracula still stared back and then glanced down. It _was_ a long way down. If he was ever to die, he would have been happier dead beside a monster he had killed rather then killing himself with guilt.

Dracula turned around, and then stepped way from the edge. He could hear a sigh of relief escape Carl's lips and he smiled. Carl, though he didn't usually care about him, was still Dracula's friend, his only friend. Someone at least cared about him.

"I won't jump. And you are right, Carl. Though it is still my fault that these people died, the monsters in them have also died as well."

Carl nodded and then smiled. "Come on, let's go in."

"Did the Cardinal speak of another mission?" Dracula asked and Carl nodded. Dracula gave out a groan in response. Carl gave him a sympathetic look. "This is what happens when you are the Left Hand of God."

* * *

Count Gabriella Van Helsing lay inside his coffin with closed eyes. His icy heart felt even colder in the ice coffin. Then his eyes snapped open and then his undead hand went through the thin glass that became a shield from sunlight. The count slowly got up with a curled grin on his lips, his eyes glowing with an eerie dark hazel color. He could feel a ripple that signaled the wakening of one of his brides, Sephara. 

"Come," Gabriel spoke with a short command and he saw Sephara hanging upside down on the wall above with a fanged smile. Her eyes glowed with striking blue as she fell down with a quick movement. She wore a deep blue dress, with a dark blue crystal necklace as blue as the deep ocean. She had beautiful, blonde curls that fell down both her shoulders, though it was swept back to show her pearly white neck. She gave out a delighful hiss and she started to kiss Gabriel's neck softly, whispering the word, "Master," in every breath. Gabriel also kissed her blonde hair gently as his eerie eyes looked sharply for his two other brides, Valiya and Ajalia.

"My love, Sephara, is your sister and the dear child still sleeping?" spoke after Gabriel kissed Sephara's flawless cheek. Sephara's lips seemed to crawl up towards Gabriel's lips and she released her lips from his lips with a disappointed look. So, her master cared for her sisters... If only they could just die, then she will have the undivided attention from her master.

"No master, they still sleep," she spoke bitterly, biting her lips, tasting her own cold blood on her lips. Gabriel noticed and lured Sephara closer to him. Sephara's eyes brightened and she invited the hand willingly. Gabriel licked the blood on Sephara's lips and gave her a striking smile, which many would have said looked cruel and cold as his hollow heart.

"Wake them, love. Visit the town. I sense there is new visitors in Vaseria. The princess will be distracted. Kill her, we cannot let our plans be foiled," Gabriel spoke and his cruel smile grew wider, eyes glowing viciously. Sephara nodded and then she flew up into the air to go to her sisters' coffins.

With a swift swoop, Sephara landed beside her two sisters' coffins and mentally spoke to them in her head. She could see through the thin glass of the coffins that Valiya was stirring. Valiya gave out a groan and then woke, opening her eyes slowly. Her brown pupil eyes looked straight through the thin glass at Sephara. Valiya went through the icy thin glass and jumped out, her black dress and her dark, straight hair rose and fell out, landing softly on her shoulder as if it had already been styled that way to float down. Sephara stared back at her sister with a grim expression printed on her face. She dearly wanted Valiya dead. Valiya was like they're caring mother, and the annoying mother at that.

Valiya's wild brown eyes looked back at Sephara and she grinned, fangs growing long. "Master requests for us to kill the Valerious?" Sephara nodded.

"Of course. Ajalia!" Valiya shouted and the two brides could see their last sister awakening. Ajalia opened her eyes sleepily and gave a out a yawn lazily. Then she blinked and looked back at Valiya and Sephara with a sweet looking grin. She was in the form of a small child, with blonde curls similar to Sephara, except tied up in two so two ponytails hung down from either her head. The little vampire child wore also a little luxurious green dress and a small green crystal necklace. She also held a small furry bear in her little hands.

"Mommy!" Ajalia squealed loudly and she swooped forwards to Valiya. Sephara looked grimly at the two. Valiya and Ajalia both looked like mother and daughter while Sephara was left alone as Ajalia's Aunt.

"Come, we must go. We should not upset our master," Valiya spoke and Sephara and Ajalia nodded and they all turned into their devilish forms, before bursting out of the windows towards Vaseria.

* * *

The night was dark in Vaseria and all the windows and doors were shut. There was candlelight in the houses inside but none of the villagers dared went out. These were the times when the brides or the Nosferatu himself come out to feed. Unfortunately for Dracula and Carl, they had come at Vaseria in the dead of night, both of them riding one strong brown horse which kept snorting in various occasions when Carl's robes struck at the horses's nose. 

"Cheery place this is," Carl spoke dully as he hopped off the horse. Dracula also got off the horse, his cloak whipping on the breeze. The moon was shining above but still it was a waxing moon and it showered light down at the gloomy looking town.

"Mmm," Dracula nodded at Carl's comment and then led the horse further into the town. Many lights glowed inside the houses but and if any noticed these two visitors, the disregarded them with either frowns, raised eyebrows or glares from inside the houses.

"Where are we staying, Dracula?" Carl spoke, looking uneasily at the empty town grounds, following Dracula as close as possible. "I suppose we can ask for a place to stay in the house this Anna Valerious is living in."

"Who are you, stranger?" shouted a voice and the duo looked back to see a woman, the one called Anna Valerious, walking towards them. She held a long, glinting sword in hand which Carl stared at with uneasiness. She also wore a tight and bright looking corset and long dark brown curls of hair fell on both her shoulders.

"My name is Dracula and this is my companion, Carl. We're here to help you," Dracula spoke but Anna gave out a snort, thought silent it was. "I don't need any help."

Dracula raised an eyebrow as he walked closer Anna. Anna looked back at Dracula with striking eyes,

"We are here to help you, rather you like it or not."

"Fine. If you are here to help me, you need to get yourself out of the dark, gentleman. The vampires will be very active in these times."

Dracula smiled as Anna sheathed her sword. Carl gave out a sigh of relief as Dracula followed Anna's back, leading the horse and Carl with him.

"Come, the horse may stay here." Anna spoke and pointed the the small looking shed. Dracula nodded and leaded the horse there, Carl following him. They were coming back when they heard a loud screech from above and the movement of white things up in the air. Immediately Anna shouted for them and Dracula and Carl ran towards Anna.

"Get in!" yelled Anna and pointed the open door and the two nodded and went in, Anna following them. Just when Anna closed the door to the house there was a huge bang from the door and a small, but very scary, vampire child scratching at the glass of the wooden house. The creature shrieked from outside and kept clawing at the house, leaving strong claw marks on the house.

Dracula and Carl stared at the vampire child with a suprised look on their faces as Anna wore a face of disgust. Then there was a rattle in the house of a strong gust of wind and a woman was tugging the vampire child away from the house. The child shrieked but then calmed in her arms. Then the figures disappeared with a fast motion of wind, shrieks of frustration in their leaving trail.

"That is a vampire?" Carl squeaked, still eyeing the window and Anna nodded.

"You gentleman are lucky. They would have drained your blood at sight. These brides are blood thirsty, especially the child. She was stolen from a mortal mother by Nosferatu himself. She was blooded and she is now called Nosferatu's devil child."

Dracula nodded distastefully. The son of the devil, stealing a mortal child for his servant. It only made his mission worth it.

**A/N:** Ok I'm gonna finish it there, lol. I hope you liked it and please review if you did!


	2. Fool's Errand

**Mystical Sides**

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait! I am back again and I have written a new chapter for you! I got the idea for the intro of this chapter today, lol. It just 'sparked' into my head:) Anyways, I hope you like it and please review! I'd love to see what everyone thinks of this story and of these kinds of AU fics:)

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I own nothing, not even Evil Gabriel and Good Dracula -shrug- Well... I own the new names and characters though.

**Chapter Two - Fool's Errand**

"**DADDY!**" a loud shriek escaped from the little girl's lips as the vampire child flew into her 'daddy's' arms. Gabriel, looking rather suprised, stroked Ajalia's hair and spoke soothing words into the sobbing girl's ears as he hoisted her into his arms. Ajalia gave a terrible sniffle and then wiped her tears frantically, as if it was holy water trying to eat into her skin. Gabriel stopped her fast hand motions and with a smile at his 'child', he kissed Ajalia's forhead and then set her softly on the ground.

As soon as he did so, he saw his other bride, Valiya, coming after Ajalia, who stopped sobbing and continued to sniffle, running towards her 'mother'. After Valiya came Sephara, who looked unconcerned with Ajalia's sadness. She only seemed to pass a look of enmity towards Ajalia's back.

"What happened, my darlings?" Gabriel spoke, **(A/N: May I mention this is very unlikely that the Gabriel in the VH movie would have said, if it wasn't for his switched side, lol.)** an expression that looked like worry but really expressed anger as he looked at each of his brides.

Valiya, Ajalia and Sephara all looked up at their masters wearing terrified looks. They knew their lord was not that forgiving, and his orders were law to them. If ever they failed, they were to be punished. But they were, after all, _Gabriel's _brides. It all depended on the reason the Valerious wasn't killed.

"The Valerious has managed to escape our clutches, milord! If only we were able to enter a house uninvited, then we would have drained the life out of the woman!" Valiya spoke, stepping forward. Ajalia clutched at her mother's dress tightly, looking up at her 'Daddy' with sweet, innocent looking eyes. Sephara only stood there, watching her sisters, her eyes glowing venemously. How pathetic they looked to her.

Gabriel just stared at his brides for a while with eyes that started to glow angrily. Quickly his long pearly fangs lengthened and his brides backed away. Even Sephara backed away. Then it quickly subsided and Gabriel was normal again, a slight smile starting to curl up his lips.

"Very well, let the Valerious live for one more day. Tomorrow, you shall go back to the village and kill her."

Sephara was now the one to step forward. "Milord, before the Valerious got away, she had sheltered away two strangers. One was tall and the other rather short. I could not see very clearly, but they might also be of hindrance."

Gabriel's lips widened. "Kill them both. No one will prevent me from bringing my children to life!"

* * *

"The vampires probably won't come back, unless they are hiding. For now, we should stay here. In daylight, we can set foot outside. I will show you through my family's manor," Anna explained as she picked up a few things from the floor that had fallen from the vampire child's impact on the house. Dracula and Carl looked at each other.

After picking up the objects and putting them back in the right places, Anna looked around to face Dracula, who had dropped his crossbow on the ground. Carl had also done the same, except he had sat on a wobbly looking chair, looking through his belongings.

"So you said you were here to help. After seeing the vampires, do you still wish to help?" Anna spoke, a glimmer in her eyes, as if she was challenging them, testing their courage.

"Might I say we don't really a choice?" Dracula countered, a small smile curling on his lips.

"Then you are foolish. Return back to wherever you have come from. My battles are mine alone. I do not want to involve strangers that might be harmed on the way," Anna said solemnly, turning her face away from Dracula's direction.

"And if we said no?"

"You may stay if you wish. But it is a fool's errand. Van Helsing will not tolerate to kill you. He probably knows you two are already here. You will only slow me down."

"Perhaps. But help won't you hurt, you know. To save your twin sister, you might need the help."

Anna turned back at Dracula's direction this time, suprise rising in her expression.

"H-How did you know my sister was taken?"

"We know quite a few things about you, Anna. Let's just say we are your Guardian Angels," Dracula said with raised eyebrows.

Anna snorted. "God seems to have forsaken us. Why would he even think of sending angels down to us now?"

"Because you believe you can save your sister and brother. You believe you have the power to kill your family's enemy."

Anna's lips curled into a frown and a dangerous glare replaced her previous disbelief. "And how would you know this, stranger?"

"Because… I do."

Anna withdrew her gaze. "You know nothing."

Dracula thought of countering back but this time a hand stopped him. He looked back and saw Carl had put a hand on his shoulder.

**A/N: **Like it? No? Yes? Please review!


	3. Taunting, Laughing

**Mystical Sides**

**A/N: **Hey everybody! I am back again, and with a new chapter! (; I don't have much to say, so just enjoy the chapter and please review! Pwease? -puppy eyes-

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I own nothing, not even Evil Gabriel and Good Dracula -shrug- Well... I own the new names and characters though.

**Chapter Three – Taunting, Laughing**

Darkness, complete darkness... Shadows spread into more shadows, a birth of blackness everywhere before her... Her eyes widened in terror, trapped in a place where there was no exit or entrance. She screamed, and continued to run into nowhere,brushing into a nothing, with only a ink black floor for company. She couldn't see her hands, which brushed through the dark for her to touch. This horrified her even more, and tears of frustration and fright poured out of her, spilling down her invisible cheeks. She blinked hysterically, trying not to let her fear be shown. She was here in this darkened place because of Van Helsing, that monstrous man.

Although she attempted to stop her tears from flowing, it was no use, and it ran down her blackening cheeks. She gave out a sob that came out as a choked gasp. There was something in the air that was making her despair, making her act like this. She was not like this, she was not! She was strong and brave, always standing her ground... The thought was diminishing in her head even as she thought it. She felt herself dropping to her knees, her invisible hands vanishing, blending with the consuming darkness that ate her fear and sadness, her fury and her bravery, all the things that made her who she was. Translucent tears continued to run down her face as she felt herself being eaten away... Crippled, and suddenly tired, she shut her eyes, and found she wasn't able to wake as herself for a very long time... Darya Valerious had cracked, broken inside the cell of her own mind...

* * *

The rising sun was welcoming as Dracula woke up, rubbing his eyes quickly. His head shot up and he grumbled as he felt a ache in his neck. He got up a bit unsteadily to his feet and sighed. He had fallen asleep sitting on a old wooden chair, and because of it, his head didn't turn as properly as it should. Rubbing his neck this time, he stiffled a yawn and looked at the ground. 

His crossbow and Carl's bag was still on the ground, leaning on each other so both objects didn't fall off by itself. He smiled a little, and then looked out the window. He sighed in relief to see the sun, burning orange-red in the dark, gray sky of Vaseria.

"I see you're awake," spoke a familiar voice and he turned, wincing a bit as his neck twisted. His gaze met Anna Valerious, who was dressed now in dark riding clothes, her hair now pulled up into one big ponytail. The curls of her hair fell, and a few strands trailed near her eyes, making her look more beautiful then before. She gave him a half smile and she patted her sword as if reassuring herself that it was there. Which technically, was probably exactly what she was doing.

Dracula nodded, returning the half-smile with a similar half-grin before looking out the window again. Anna sighed softly as she continued to talk. "Are you still going to stay here?"

"We don't have a choice. It's my job to be protecting you, Princess," Dracula spoke, a look of annoyance crossing his face. Why wouldn't the Last of the Valerious just let him do his job?

Anna nodded slightly, and biting her lips at seeing the look on Dracula's face. "What is your name? Or should I continue to call you 'stranger' every time I try to say your name?"

Dracula snorted quietly and laughed. "You can call me Dracula, or Vladislaus, depending on your mood. Usually I am called Dracula."

This got Anna's attention, and her eyebrows rose high. "I've heard of you... So… you are the legendary Dracula... Interesting... And why, Dracula, are you here to help me, a mere hunter here to kill a certain roaming bastard by the name of Gabriel Van Helsing? Hmmm…?"

Dracula frowned, hearing the sarcasm in her tone. Anna pursued her lips, but a smile twitched in the edges as she glanced towards the sleeping form of Carl, who snored softly on the bed. "You should wake your friend, Vladislaus. We are going to go to the Manor."

Dracula nodded and strode towards Carl, attempting to patt wake him by patting him on the shoulder. It didn't seem to work, so he tried again by yelling loud and hard in Carl's sleepy year. He jumped up on the bed like a rabbit jumping for its life on the field. He blinked in confusion before he glanced towards the grinning Dracula.

"You scared me Dracula, what did you do _that _for!" Carl exclaimed, an irritated look on his face as he got out of the bed. Dracula rolled his eyes and pointed to Anna, who was chuckling softly. Carl's expression of irritation softened and eventually disappeared as he remembered the recent events that had happened. "Oh," was the only thing he spoke as he sighed as well.

"Yes, _oh_. We have to go up to the Valerious Manor, Carl. I would probably need your help with the books and such," Dracula spoke sharply as he walked towards his crossbow and slung it over his shoulder. Carl said something annoying under his breath but he got up as well. Patting his dark brown robe and brushing the small dust that fell on his shoulders, he looked up to the window and saw that it was turning morning. A smile somehow crept up his lips at the sight of it.

* * *

"Now, Ajalia, you know already how to scare the villagers, no? I have taught you with all the knowledge I have, and I mean for you to use it. As your mother, I am telling you to do so. You will then have no trouble getting what you want, my love. Follow me always whenever I move, and along the way you shall learn even more. Do not let anything scare you, for you are stronger then any of those weak mortals. Careful with the Valerious, though," Valiya explained as she brushed off any dust and such on Ajalia's pretty dress. Ajalia nodded obediently with a sweet little smile and a twinkle of excitement in her eyes. She hugged her teddy bear tightly. Valiya smiled towards her 'daughter' with a fanged smile. "Good girl." 

Sephara, meanwhile, was truly disgusted. She rolled her eyes and continued to sit crosslegged on top of the roof of her Master's icy fortress. Although the sharp, harsh weather cut at her, she felt no pain nor cold from them both. All she felt was jealousy and annoyance towards her so-called 'sisters'. They were just a part of her Master's pitiful servants, with the same ranks as her.

She glared towards Ajalia's back and bared her fangs slightly at the innocent little vampire child. Sephara hated it when she was the centre of attention around her Master. After all, _she_ should be the one to be the star, not the whining brat that kept pushing her way to her 'father' as Ajalia called him.

She growled as she also thought of Valiya. Cold, burning jealousy ran through her veins and fueled her as she glared at Valiya. Sephara hated her, _hated _her. Valiya was also a thorn stabbing into her back, and she disliked it. The woman only cared for her daughter, now that she had one. Why did Valiya get to have a child and not her? Her children was cold and dead, strung up on the ceilings of her Master's fortress. It was truly unfair for her. But yet, she was sort of relieved that her child was not some annoying brat like Ajalia. Her child would be supreme and well-behaved, of course having her own powers to kill.

Sephara's glare softened and a thoughtful look appeared on her face as she put a finger on her lips. Would it be that hard to kill of Valiya, and make it look like an accident at the same time? Then with her gone, surely the young vampire brat will die as well, without a mother for her to be guided. Then, _then… _she shall have her Master all to _herself._ Forever by her side. The sound of it made her smile wide evilly. Yes... perhaps she _will_ attempt it. This pleased her evermore through the entire day.

* * *

Count Gabriel Van Helsing, on the other hand, was extremely furious that he couldn't hear either of his bride's devious thoughts nor think about the strangers the brides had mentioned to him. All he could think of was how to make his plan work. So far he had tried to fry humans into his life-giving machine and have not succeded in letting his children suvive. This saddened him very much, although anger was more of what he tasted now. He clicked his tongue in thought, licking his dry lips. Clearly Dr. Frankenstein knew what he was doing with the electrical machine. Van Helsing snarled loudly but he brushed this whole idea aside and let his thoughts rest for a second.

He walked up the ceiling, and let gravity take him again as he spread his wings, turning into a monstrous demon looking vampyre, flying through the huge fortress and into a specific room where one familiar woman floated in a translucent bubble in the centre of the room. The figure inside this bubble was asleep, and her eyes were closed. A deep frown was etched on her lips as her hair swished softly in the bubble, as if her hair was in some sort of water. Which it was, in a way. And yet she was unharmed by the liquid that embraced her. A trail of bubble rose from her nose, and floated up towards the surface. But instead it came out as a burning trail of smoke.

Van Helsing chuckled as he turned back into his former appearance. The Valerious was asleep and in a trance where her the real world was nowhere as horrible as her own. He walked up to the floating bubble and at Darya's face. He looked at her coldly, even though he was smiling.

"Now what are you dreaming of, my dear Valerious?" Gabriel Van Helsing hissed and plunged his hand into the bubble. Flesh burned instantly and he gave out a pained snarl, but he ignored it. His eyes narrowed as he touched her forehead. Then an wide evil grin spread on his face as he saw what she saw and felt what she saw. _Good. She is ready..._

He withdrew his hand from the bubble and the bubble immediately responded. A watery hand-looking claw lunged out to grab his burning hand, which had slowly decayed in the bubble. Van Helsing immediately dodged out of its way, and this time the claw didn't come after him. It went back to where it had first been born and covered the opening that knitted itself back.

Van Helsing smirked slightly and looked to see if his hand was healing. It was as the skin turned back to its original color, and the once decaying hand being replaced, as if it was never there. He walked up again to the bubble and letting his other hand slide inches from touching the liquid, he hissed...

"Exsisto prognatus the servus ad mihi, Darya Valerious. Vestra affectus moris nonnisi perago vos. Vos moris exsisto a res illa sto tantum ad meus impero. Disobey atque vos moris exsisto punitor ultra vestra opere imagination... **(Be born the servant to me, Darya Valerious. Your emotions shall not disturb you. You will be a being that stands only to obey my commands. Disobey and you shall be punished beyond your very imagination...)**."

Van Helsing, after saying this, let the bubble evaporate and break. It did as he commanded, splashing onto the ground, making Darya's body fall. Van Helsing catched her sleeping form with supernatural speed and grinning, he set her on the ground. He will have his brides tend with her after they come back with the blood of Anna Valerious's stained on their lips. His eyes shined with an evil glow of dark green, tinted with a crimson red.

With this, Darya Valerious was turned into a tool of the Count's grip.

**A/N: **Ok finishing there! I'll update soon:P I hope you enjoyed! You got to see a little of Darya in this chapter, Anna's twin sister! (: And now you'll be able to see Velkan! -squeeeee!- Please review and I shall update faster! xDDDD


	4. LAST NOTES

**MYSTICAL SIDES**

**PLEASE READ**

Hello everybody. I know you're probably thinking right about now that this doesn't seem like a chapter, and I'm afraid I would have to say yes, it isn't. I've decided that I won't continue writing on this story. It was hard making this decision because I like this plot and the fact that Dracula is the hunter, and Gabriel is a vampire. But I don't have the fire to write it anymore. I'm sorry to anyone I might have disappointed, but I hope the notes I write down below for the chapters that were to come in this story will satisfy you somewhat.

**And I want to thank everybody for reading & reviewing! You guys are amazing and you shall always be in my hearts! (:**

**ADOPTION**

**However if there is out there who thinks this story is interesting and want to continue it, you can adopt it! Please message me on my profile about it! (:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Van Helsing in any way!

**X**

**NOTES**

**X**

**ONE PARTICULAR SCENE with Dracula & Anna**

"You say you've come to help! But I do not know who exactly you people are!" Anna exclaimed angrily. "Are you mere peasants trying to accomplish something angelic so you can gain favor of God and my people? Can you say without a single doubt that you have come out of an altruistic heart? Or are you _really _men of God with the right knowledge for a fight against a threat towards mankind?"

Anna Valerious strode over to Dracula with a stern look on her face. However Dracula thought he saw a slight flicker of hope in her eyes, which was quickly smothered back inside of her.

"We are here to save your family, Ms. Valerious. We are not here to gain anything..." Dracula began slowly

Anna looked at him skeptically. "I need to know for sure that you are not here to disrespect my family's name. I have had enough betrayals for one lifetime." And then the Princess let out a sorrowful sigh that made Dracula want to comfort her. "I do not think I can bear any more disappointments..."

Anna turned away from the hunter and looked up at the family portraits, lined neatly on the wall. Dracula followed her gaze and found that she was looking at her own family, staring right back at her with a smile. Her father's face was serious, but it looked like he was trying to smile through his grim frown. Her mother's arms were wrapped around her two children, younger versions of Anna and Velkan looking down at the grown up Princess with glittering, innocent smiles on their faces.

Dracula felt compassion overcome his heart. In spite of himself, he took a step closer to Anna's side and slipped his hand gently into the Princess's free hand, trying to grip it reassuringly. Anna looked back at him with shock on her face, but she said nothing in protest. Instead, she gave him a small smile. It was enough to make the hunter smile back as well.

**X**

**PLOT TWIST**

**AT SOME POINT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER**

Sephara betrays her sisters. She sets a trap that causes her oldest sister, Valiya to die. In her dying moments, she curses Sephara to an inevitable death. (Even though Valiya was a bride and she was a monster at some point in her immortal life, she had slowly been adopting a human trait; motherhood. And that made her more humane than the rest of Gabriel's brides.) Sephara thinks nothing of it – seeing as the so-called 'mother' to Ajalia, the little vampire 'brat' was dead, she could now kill Ajalia easily. Or at least that's what she thinks when she sets another trap to make it look like Ajalia had died of her own accord.

When Ajalia and Sephara come face to face with each other, the second bride reveals her treachery to Ajalia. The little girl is devastated and she can't understand why her 'loving' Aunt had betrayed her. Sephara tells her that she hated the little girl because she wasn't _her _daughter and that she had always taken away her Master's attention.

Ajalia is not a little girl anymore in the inside after hearing that. She makes it so that Sephara's plan backfires on the vampiress. Sephara doesn't expect and she dies, screaming, scorched into ashes by consuming flames that Ajalia had made. But the little girl realizes something – the mother she had was not her real one, but she had been the only one to really love and care for her. She understood how she was never going to age, that she would not be the same from all the other human beings. And that no matter what was to happen, she couldn't go back to her 'Master' and 'Father'.

She flees.

**FINALE**

- Possessed (and oblivious) Darya tries to kill Anna.

- Anna tries to do the opposite. She tries to save her twin sister.

- While Anna is fighting Darya, Dracula is in the same room with Gabriel Van Helsing.

- Gabriel taunts him about the past they had together, and how it will destroy Dracula. He tells the hunter how they were brothers-in-arms. How Dracula's past self had killed his close friend in cold blood.

**DEATH**

When Dracula manages to kill Gabriel by striking a sword poisoned with werewolf blood through his chest, Gabriel looks up at Dracula in his final moments with an centuries old sadness in his eyes. His last words is, "You never change."

----------

**Basically the story ends with a good ending (the threat is defeated, the brides (or at least two of them) are dead). Anna doesn't die and Dracula gets to kiss her. :P I haven't gone far up until these ideas.**

**Thank you for all the support you have given me while writing this story! You guys are wonderful! :D**


End file.
